emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2048 (25th January 1996)
Plot Biff and Linda meet up early to earn some extra cash before work. Linda notices that Roy and Kelly have placed an advert in the post office window offering to clean cars and windows at the cheapest prices in town. She is furious. Ned and Jan talk to Dave about Home Farm and both think that Kim will be relying on him even more now that Frank has retired. Tina and Mandy count their earnings from the previous evening. Regan paid them in dollars. They are discussing the date when Zak and Butch walk in. Zak is not impressed with how they earned the money. Frank suggests to Kim that he gets out of her way for a while. She suggests a cruise, but he is thinking about moving into the attic room where he can set up a study. He is going to get his friend Pete to help him move. Rachel tells Chris to stop sticking his nose in at Emmerdale Farm. He is determined to get involved though. Eric is distraught that the American has gone off without signing up to do any business, but then Sam remembers that Tina gave him a piece of paper for Eric. Regan did sign and Eric is delighted - he now only has the problem of clearing all his furniture out of the Village Hall to make way for the dancing competition. Kim tells Dave that Frank is suddenly looking like an old man. Pete delivers a computer to Frank. Sarah, Mike and Ned are clearing out the barn. Jack keeps interfering. Eric asks Tina and Mandy if they would be prepared to help him out again. Zak doesn't like it, but Mandy suggests that perhaps he could become a gigolo. Pete shows Frank the hidden camera he has set up around Home Farm. He shows Frank how to view via his computer. Terry is practising his dancing steps in the bar. Seth wants to ban women from the pub after seeing Linda nearly eating Biff. Roy and Scott are trying to shoot a rabbit when Kelly arrives. She is furious with Roy. Rachel asks Kathy for advice about Chris. She is regretting not handling Frank and the baby incident better. Eric walks in and takes away the table that Kathy is using because he says that it has been bought by Regan. Roy steals Linda's bucket while she is up a ladder cleaning windows. Chris turns up at the farm again with a business proposal to rival Home Farm. Jack and Sarah are too polite to tell him they are not interested, but Ned doesn't mince his words and tells him to get lost. Viv and Terry prepare for the Young Farmers dancing competition. Terry is nervous. Pete and Frank pretend to be playing chess when Dave walks in. He is taking Kim to the young farmers do. Terry admits to Tina that he is as nervous about the competition as he used to be before a rugby match and that's why he had to give up. He explains that Britt used to tease him. Tina tells him not to let Britt be proved right. Chris' pride has been hurt by Ned's words. Viv and Terry's routine goes down well. They are declared the winners and Kim presents the prize. Chris calls round to Holdgate Farm. He is very bitter and has decided to tell them about Dave and Kim. Ned can't believe it while Jan is devastated. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Pete McCarthy - John O'Toole *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers Locations *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Sitting room, grounds, attic bedroom and stables *Mill Cottage - Living room *Village Hall - Interior *Emmerdale Farm - Barn and yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown woodland *The Old School Tearooms - Interior Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes